Rebirth of the Collisions
Basic Storyline (for Author's use only) Full Plot Introduction: Suharo's Past/The King of Events/Cha *Suharo's Past : The first Suharo's Past that I wrote was when I origonally created him. It gave a brief description of what he looks like (which I discarded later) and a very short story about how Suharo went to go destroy an evil dragons eggs. He encounters his sister and she takes away the evil eggs and kills the good pregnant dragon that was fighting for her life. Suharo escapes the scene with one of the pregnant dragons eggs (he was saving them from Susue). The concept was discarded but this gave birth to the character that brought together the whole concept of Dark Fantasy. The next Suharo's Past came in two parts and gave me the beginning of the current concept of Dark Fantasy. This was also when Owen and Stella were introduced to the story for the first time. On a normal day of school Suharo fought Susue on their pet dragons. Using both current day guns and rocket launchers and 1,000 year old swords (for some reason). They finally made it to school because for some reason, they lived an ocean away. Susue continually attempts to kill him all day and finally unleashes Owen's evil self. Suharo then gets killed and Owen gets killed. Suharo wakes up in a mental volcanic enviroment. Susue challenges him to a duel. Suharo loses quickly and then he wakes up in the hospital... After he's been killed! Finds an alive Owen who is fading away. Suharo, really pissed off, falls back asleep and starts to use energy for the first time. He killed Susue. He then wakes up and somehow becoming an expert on surgery, rips Owen open and starts pumping his heart. (This for some reason saved his life instead of instantly killing him from getting his heart crushed multiple times......) The next one is a story that I've kept because it is a symbolic mark that fuels Suharo and Susue's hatred. Suharo is asleep one night and awakes scared. He hears a monster, or something to this effect, and goes running into the attic, hiding. He then sees the door pop open and a cat walks in. Then filled with relief is about to go downstares when some slices his back open. He wakes up again and goes into the bathroom to inspect his back and he finds a freshly made mark just newly scabbed. "It wasn't a dream," the last spoke. *The King of Events (TKE) :This is my first long short story. It introduces The King, a boy who is quite powerful and loves/worships Susue. He kidnaps Stella. Owen and Suharo are forced to go after them. The King runs away to join the Events, an outlawed murderous olympic sport (sorta...). Owen and Suharo are forced to face off. Suharo is for some reason teleported to Pokemon land. He kills a bunch of things and then saves a mew named Saj. Suharo comes back to the regular world with Saj, kicks Owen's ass, and then is confronted by Susue. She had somehow survived the hospital bomb that she put in herself and set off as Suharo beat her in the mental fight. Owen runs off after The King and fights him in order to save Stella. Suharo begins another fight with Susue. Owen grabs Stella and runs back to see Susue and Suharo fight while he finishs of The King using a meteorite's center. Saj and the Gold Dragon that had hatched from earlier, help Suharo defeat Susue using a SUPER NOVA SLASH......... Suharo wakes up in a bed and is told he won a gold cup.... Suharo then goes to sleep and feels something terrible coming. *Cha : I really don't remember much of this one ^^; ha ha.... I will have to look into this article later. Part 1: The Exiled Part 2: The Three Evils Part 3:________=